


The Thorpe Letters

by fletcherjeff55



Series: The Thorpe Letters [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletcherjeff55/pseuds/fletcherjeff55
Summary: The start of a series of letters sent to a loved one from a soldier far from home describing the events that he encounters during his time near the frontlines during a war between two nations.While liberties are taken and references can be inferred, this is not a direct reference to any real life events. This takes place in a homebrew Dungeons and Dragons world I created and am creating works for. The world and it's lore is fictional and any relations or inferences to real life events are strictly unrelated.
Series: The Thorpe Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141445





	1. The Thorpe Letters - Entry One

**_22 Second Seed, 3,283_ **

****

**_Dearest Isabell,_ **

_**For how I long to see you again. Each day trudges on like an eternity. The summer draws on for what feels like years, when in actuality I’ve only been stationed here for a few weeks. The Dragontail Mountains behind us give an aweing sight at first glance, but it does nothing to keep away the sweltering heat that overbears us. Still, the men despite their restlessness and the tedium of routine patrols in the surrounding wilderness and drills in the middle of the night, some are considerably eager to get into the field and venture into wilderness that isn’t filled with the woodland creatures from tales of our mothers.**_

**_Still, I cannot help but wonder what menaces await us over the border. I have heard the tales. I have yet to see the effects, but I dream of the possibilities all the same. Nothing in the capital prepared me for this. I slaughtered pigs, animals. But other people? Even though some of them may be of elven decent, they still look far too similar to you or I to in good conscience take pride in their demise. I believe in this country. I know last I have received news from you that the attempted coup has shaken the foundation of this still young nation to its core. What may be left of it anyways. Still, I believe that this expanding nation may and should continue to grow and prosper. That our people may be allowed to incorporate with those from afar. Some of the men here believe such things. Many less so. Or potentially for the wrong reasons. Captain Willurt seems to think that after this campaign is wrapped up, we’ll be stationed to the West. He believes such settlements on the frontier would fall quickly comparatively to either us or the Confederation. However, it would appear that both of our nations appear to be in an eternal lock, entwined with one another. I hear of hopeful reports of clashes further into the territory one day, but then the next that clashes just some miles away have been encountered._ **

****

**_I grow weary, strained by the inevitable. It’s unclear when I shall meet said fate, and should I be fortunate, or perhaps unlucky, to meet fates beyond it. But I can be certain of its inevitability. The day my sword draws blood from another sentient creature. My only concern is how sentient I shall become after it is done._ **

****

**_Until our meeting of words again, in this life, or the next,_ **

**_Thorpe_ **


	2. The Thorpe Letters - Entry 2

_**4 Highsun, 3,283** _

_**Dearest Isabell,** _

_**While I appreciate your concern and regard, I so long to hear you once again as well. However, I wish for you to not to pursue such methods to contact me. It is not that I do not wish to hear your voice again, certainly nothing more is true. But I must advise against it, for now, in the regard of safety. I wish for nothing more than that. For both of us.** _

_**As you know, I was last stationed at Blackridge, along the far western mountains. I remained there for some time since I sent my last regards to you. However, we have only just arrived to Andelin. Things here are different. Not only the environment, but also the mood. I suppose a city will do that to you. Something many of us haven’t experienced in some months now. However, the name of the region truly does live up to its name. Many whom we have encountered are of elven decent, to some degree. It is still a fledgling city, but it most certainly has the potential to grow in time. Perhaps that is what scares some of the men the most. They may be in our borders, but many do not trust the outsiders. Truthfully, I’m not sure where I stand. I have only been here the night, and we have been given clear orders to not break our decorum and objectives. However, me and Tommil ran a supply order to the local bakery late in the night after our arrival. The settlement hasn’t had proper imperial soldiers here in months, only the localized guardsmen. All of the officials were sent North some time ago. We were a surprise to be sure. Truthfully, if the food prepared by the locals is any indicator of their hospitality, perhaps I’m not too concerned about my health in the middle of the night. Although my interactions are limited, and the stares upon us since entering have told stories of their own, even by the men that reside here. So, perhaps it is best to reside on the side of caution, for now.** _

_**Please do not take my previous remarks in distain, however. I miss you dearly, and to hear your voice once again would be truly magical in of itself. However, with the circumstances and the enemy we face, I fear that would quickly be turned into collusion, punishable severely. I’m not worried about my own safety, only yours. Part of the reason I remain here still. Not to mention the dealings you would have to undertake to earn such currency to even obtain such a skill. I wish you the best, and you must take care of yourself while I’m away. I will continue to send what I can back to you. I simply ask that you use it for your own health and security. I trust you. Trust that I shall return to you soon, and then no distance will keep us apart.** _

_**Humbly yours, forevermore,** _

_**Thorpe** _


End file.
